The present invention relates to blends comprising polyphenylene ether and diene based rubber which exhibit improved resistance to loss of impact strength upon thermal recycling after being molded. More particularly, the present invention relates to blends comprising diene based rubber, polyphenylene ether and an effective amount of a dialkylamine having a boiling point of at least 150.degree. C., such as dioctylamine.
As shown in copending applications Ser. No. 07/628,809 now abandoned and application Ser. No. 07/628,811 now abandoned, the use of metal deactivator/antioxidants, or salicylic acid ester capped polyphenylene ether, along with the prior extrusion of polyphenylene ether for blending with diene based rubber, provided moldable materials which exhibited improved resistance to loss of impact strength after thermal aging or upon thermal recycling after being molded. In view of the environmental concerns of the build-up in land fills of non-biodegradable thermoplastic materials, alternative methods for recycling such thermoplastic materials while minimizing the loss in their useful properties are constantly being sought.